Assault on the Dreadfort
After sailing around the entire coast of Westeros, the Ironborn travel up the Weeping Water river, landing south of the fortress. The Dreadfort had several weeks of warning prior to the attack, and were able to recruit more men from surrounding settlements to man the walls. By the time battle was joined, the Ironborn outnumbered the defenders by nearly a thousand men, though they brought only felled trees capped in iron in the way of siege weaponry. The Battle Opening Engagements Upon landing on the banks of the Weeping Water, the Ironborn immediately charge with their full strength toward the walls of the Dreadfort. House Volmark supplied the meager siege equipment they had, and carried them up from the rear as the other Ironborn made their way to the walls with ladders. Archers exchange fire, but even this could not halt the Ironborn advance. They make the wall and place their ladders, beginning their assault on the stronghold. As the Northern height advantage begins to tell, they inflict heavy casualties on the Ironborn archers. Those men on the ladders attempt to make the wall, but are beaten back by the defenders. All attempts to break the gate fail, and losses begin to mount for the Ironborn, caught as they are outside of the gate, with only plains behind them. Gwynesse Harlaw considers retreat, but decides to make two more attempts on the gate before pulling back. The Ironborn manage to break a portion of the gate and begin to trickle through, straight into the waiting arms of the defenders. Brander Pyke organizes the remaining archers, having them fire concentrated volleys above specific ladders. He manages to win space for Victarion Volmark, who mounts the wall with a group of veteran warriors and begins to push forward. The Battle Intensifies As the Ironborn force their way through the breach, Harold Snow orders a fire to be built before the gate, in an effort to render it useless. The Ironborn advance too quickly however, and the stratagem fails. Led by Brander Pyke, the Ironborn barrel through the breach and engage the defenders. Atop the wall, Victarion's beachhead stands firm against the Northern defenders. As more men mount the stairs to take on the third son of the Leviathan, Harold Snow spots Gwynesse Harlaw. He offers her a trade, telling her that if she sheathed her weapon he would drop his own, and allow himself to be bound. Gwynesse declines the offer, sending three members of her crew to take the bastard into custody. The Northerners rally, and manage to break the right flank of the incoming Ironborn. The three crewmen are cut off from Snow, and engaged in a fight for their lives. Tyana Kenning, Donal Harlaw and Harlan Stonetree are all cut down. Behind them Brander Pyke attempts to lift the barricade holding the gate closed, but it remains firmly in place. As the tides change, Gwynesse spots an opening between herself and the Bastard of the Dreadfort, and moves to engage him. The Duel of Iron and Snow Gwynesse Harlaw and Harold Snow duel before the gates of the Dreadfort. The fight goes back and forth, both renowned swordsmen, and both placing their lives and men on the line. Harold, who served as a sellsword and pit fighter, throws gravel into Lady Harlaw's face and moves in to strike. His blade sinks deep into her right arm, but she does not fall, pulling back to clear the grit from her one good eye. Ambidextrous and a trained fighter, she switches Nightfall to her left hand and swings at Snow, carving a red line deep across his chest as the valyrian steel blade cuts through his light armour. Harold falls back, but does not submit - in a bold move he leaps forward and brings his blade across the back of her leg, severing her hamstring. Gwynesse falls to one knee, and in one last attempt tries to drive her sword into Harold's neck. The Regent of the North dodges the blow, grabs her arm, and drives his blade down through the collarbone. Gwynesse Harlaw dies, and Harold Snow manages to escape with both his life and the valyrian steel sword Nightfall. Aftermath As Gwynesse falls and Harold escapes, the Ironborn assault begins to crumble. Brander calls for a retreat, and the attackers begin to pull back toward their ships. Victarion Volmark makes it off the wall alive, and a small contingent of Ironborn remain behind to block the gates, giving their brothers time to escape. Harold Snow watches from the wall, calling off pursuit and allowing the Ironborn to return to their ships. His wounds overwhelm him and he falls unconscious - he is then carried to a maester amid the cheers of the Northern defenders. Category:Ironborn Invasion of the North Category:Battles Category:Ironborn Battles Category:Northern Battles Category:Sieges